Sonic x Season 4 Fanon Wiki
Season 4 (2006-2007) * Episode 1 - Team Sonic'(Connect On Sonic Heroes)' * Today is Valentine's Day. Sonic finds Amy giving him a card making Sonic faint. Meanwhile Knuckles is gaurding the Master Emerald when Rouge arrives on the island. Knuckles fears that she will go after the Master Emerald but she didn't. Instead she gave him a card which says "Happy Valentine's Day Handsome! from Rouge" Blushing up Knuckles hurrys off a finds a rose then gives it to Rouge who smiles at him. Tails is working on the X Tornado when Cosmo calls him. She then gives him a box of mint candy and a card. Happly thanking her Tails then hurrys off and gives Cosmo a bouquet of flowers and a card. Happy with the gift Cosmo looks around seeing no one around the place quickly grabs Tails and kisses him. Meanwhile Omega and Silver are exploring Green Hill where they see Blaze waiting with Cream. They ask what was going on then the first part of the episode ends with Cream explaning about Metal Sonic getting revenge. Category:Sonic X: The MovieCategory:Tails' love questCategory:Sonic the Hedgehog 2012Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2013Episode 2 - Team Darkness Episode 3 * Episode 3 - Team Rose * Episode 4 - Team Chaotix * Episode 5 - Team Babylon Rogues'(Connect On Sonic Riders)' * Episode 6 - Jet the Hawk * Episode 7 - Wave the Swallow * Episode 8 - Storm the Albatross * Episode 9 - The Babylon Rogues are Good * Episode 10 - Tails and Wave * Episode 11 - Team Freedom Fighters (Part 1)(Connect On Archie Sonic) * Episode 12 - Team Freedom Fighters (Part 2) * Episode 14 - Team Freedom Fighters (Part 3) * Episode 15 - Team Freedom Fighters (Part 4) * Episode 16 - Dr. Eggman's New Plan * Episode 17 - Sonic VS. Eggman * Episode 18 - Super Sonic VS. Eggman * Episode 19 - Dark Super Sonic's Origin * Episode 20 - Dark Super Sonic VS. Eggman * Episode 21 - Blaze the Cat'(Connect On Sonic Rush)' * Episode 22 - Dr. Eggman Nega * Episode 23 - Marine the Racoon'(Connect On Sonic Rush Adventure)' * Episode 24 - Super Sonic and Burning Blaze * Episode 25 - Dr. Eggman Nega Dies * Episode 26 - Back to Future Season 5 (2007-2008) * Episode 1 - Metal Sonic's Return.. * Episode 2 - Sonic to Rescue * Episode 3 - The Chaos Emeralds Are Stoled * Episode 4 - Sonic's Adventure * Episode 5 - Knuckles's Adventure * Episode 6 - Knuckles Collect All Emeralds * Episode 7 - Sonic X Metal Sonic = The Best Battle * Episode 8 - Super Knuckles * Episode 9 - Sonic & Knuckles * Episode 10 - Sonamy = Love * Episode 11 - The Future (Part 1)(Connect On Sonic 2006) * Episode 12 - The Future (Part 2) * Episode 13 - The Future (Part 3) * Episode 14 - The Future (Part 4) * Episode 15 - The Future (Part 5) * Episode 16 - The Future (Part 6) * Episode 17 - The Future (Part 7) * Episode 18 - The Future (Part 8) * Episode 19 - The Future (Part 9) * Episode 20 - The Future (Part 10/Final) * Episode 21 - Nazo Unleashed * Episode 22 - Nazo Unleashed 2 * Episode 23 - Nazo Unleashed 3 * Episode 24 - Nazo Unleashed 3: II * Episode 25 - The Return of Nazo * Episode 26 - Dark Perfect Nazo Season 6(2009~2012) * Episode 27 - Smash Bros's World'(Connect On Super Smash Bros Brawl)' * Episode 28 - Subspace Battle * Episode 29 - Revolutionize * Episode 30 - The Unkonwn Rings'(Connect On Sonic And The Rings)' * (TBA) Transformations Super Sonic Dark Super Sonic Goofy Goober SpongeBob Fire Mario Super Shadow Burning Blaze Super Knuckles Super Silver Mephiles Shadow Mephiles Crystal Mephiles Solaris Super Solaris Super Chris Brown Super Cleveland Brown Perfect Nazo Hyper Sonic Hyper Shadow Shadic MariBob Tailnuckles Hyper Perfect Nazo Super Tails Hyper Knuckles Cyber Nazo Super Shadic Dark Nazo Hyper Shadic Hyper MariBob Hyper Tailnuckles Kiki the Hedgehog This is AD Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Kiki the Hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog Move over Sonic! Kiki the hedgehog